


Magnets

by round_robin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Fight Sex, Fighting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary Winchester were like any other Beta couple. They fell in love without the distracting heats and smells Alphas and Omegas had to deal with, and looked forward to having a nice, normal family. Dean was their first, and he was a beautiful baby. But something was off, Mary could still smell a hint of... something, on her new baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Omega'verse fic. I've read a lot where Dean is an Omega, and while I love those stories, I really see him as an Alpha. Also, there are a lot of different things going on with this 'verse right now, a lot of different opinions, different headcanons and so on. This is my personal headcanon on how A/B/O biology works. The idea that a person doesn't know their gender until puberty always struck me as odd. An Omega would have a uterus, no matter what their age. Since so many of the relationships in this 'verse are based on smell, I'm going with early smell markers help determine a child's gender.
> 
> Also, in my interpretation of Omega'verse: anything goes. Alpha/Omega couples, Beta/Omega, Beta/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha. And I have thoughts about Alpha females v. Alpha males that'll come up a little later.
> 
> The title sucks but it's all I could think of. Suggestions are welcome. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If you spot one, let me know and I'll take care of it. Enjoy!

John and Mary Winchester were like any other Beta couple. They fell in love without the distracting heats and smells Alphas and Omegas had to deal with, and looked forward to having a nice, normal family. Both the Winchesters and the Campbells produced no Alphas for generations, and nothing more than the odd Omega. They were excited and prepared for normal children with typical childhoods, unburdened with the base animal needs of those unfortunate Alphas and Omegas.

Dean was their first, and he was a beautiful baby. But something was off. Mary knew right away. Beta senses weren’t as keen, but she could still smell a hint of... something, on her new baby. A quick exam told the story: Dean had the early pheromone signature of an Omega.

“We don’t care,” Mary said, holding her son. “I’m just happy he’s healthy.”

And along they went. When Sam came and all signs pointed to him being a Beta, they refused to raise their children differently. Sure, some people might have ideas of how Omegas should be treated, but not them. Dean would have as normal of a childhood as possible.

Dean was five years old when he got into his first fight. It was with two prepubescent Alphas, and they were bigger than him. John spent the entire meeting with the principal warring between the conflicting emotions of anger at his son’s actions, and pride that Dean had won.

“Listen,” the principal said. “I don’t like to lecture parents on how to raise their children, but it can be difficult for Beta parents to raise an Omega. They don’t understand certain needs the child has.” It was hard for John or Mary to take the man seriously, what with the cat poster on his wall and desk toys scattered across his blotter. “Your other child is a Beta and it’s possible that treating them the same is feeding Dean’s outbursts. Omegas are very different, they need to be handled with... more care.”

Both John and Mary stood up. “We understand there are differences, Mr. Higley, but that doesn’t mean Dean needs any special treatment. He’s a child, just like any other kid in this school, and whatever gender he was born has nothing to do with it. We will speak to him about the fight and teach him to better use his words next time,” John said. Mary squeezed his hand. They may have their fights, but they never disagreed about what was best for their children.

The principal nodded. “Thank you. You may take Dean home now.”

Dean sat in the small, child-sized chair out in the hall, hanging his head. _Well_ , Mary thought, _at least he knows he’s in trouble_. “Sweetie,” she said, taking her little boy’s hand. “It’s time to go home.”

“Am I in trouble?” he mumbled.

John nodded. “A little, but we’ll talk about it when we get home.”

Suddenly, Dean climbed out of the chair and launched himself at his mother’s legs, burying his face in her dress. “I’m sorry mommy! They were making fun of a little Omega girl. Pulling her hair! My head, it got so hot. I just wanted to make them stop.”

John and Mary exchanged a look. The principal hadn’t said anything about Dean defending another student. Mary scooped her son up into her arms and hugged him close. “Dean sweetie, while it was very brave of you to stand up for another Omega, you can’t get into another fight.”

“Next time you see something like that, you get a teacher, okay buddy?” Dean nodded into Mary’s shoulder. John kissed his forehead. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

The fighting didn’t stop. Whenever Dean saw another Omega in trouble, he’d kick in the teeth of whatever Alpha was behind it. John and Mary were at their wits end. They refused to accept the stereotypes of calm, docile Omegas, but even Omega family members were telling them: this is not how an Omega acts. They read all the parenting books, anything they could get their hands on. The problem was, they’d never seen this behavior first hand. At home, Dean was the sweetest little boy, and he was always gentle with Sam. But the fights kept happening. By the time he was eight, the school suspended him and refused to allow him back until John and Mary took him to be evaluated.

Sitting in the child psychologist’s office, they watched through the observation window as Dean played with Sam. They had a pair of toy cars and were racing them across the furniture. This was their Dean, the one who loved unconditionally, never raised his voice, and always made sure his brother was having just as much fun as he was.

“Eh-hem,” the psychiatrist, Dr. Glover, cleared her throat, bringing John and Mary’s attention away from their children. “Thank you for bringing Sam in as well. It was very helpful to see them together.”

“And what did you find?” Mary held tight to John’s hand, ready for the worst.

Dr. Glover shifted through her notes. “I asked Dean about the fights, specifically what he felt before them and what made him want to react. His answers were very consistent: he said he felt hot. I asked him to tell me more, and he said it felt like there was something inside him. He wanted to protect those Omegas he saw in trouble.

“All stereotypes and preconceptions aside, that is an answer we hear more from prepubescent Alphas. When Omega children are threatened or see someone else being picked on, they will usually run for a teacher or an older child. Someone they trust to end the conflict. Dean doesn’t do that. He goes with his gut reaction to protect the Omega he sees being harmed, even if it’s only verbally.

“It’s possible he does it because he doesn’t want it to happen to him. He thinks that if the young Alphas know he’ll hurt them, they won’t bother him to begin with. I do have another theory though.”

Mary hitched forward in her seat. “What is it? Is it... because of us?”

“No,” Dr. Glover said quickly. “This is not something that stems from parental choices. I think it might be biological.” Both John and Mary tensed up and the doctor raised her hands for calm. “We’re not talking about a pediatric gynecologist here. Just a few simple tests. I think he might’ve been misgendered at birth.” She pulled out her prescription pad and scrawled a note, handing it to Mary. “I want you to make an appointment for an ultrasound. They should look for his uterus. At his age, it would be very small, but I think it might not be there at all. I think your son is an Alpha.”

They went to the doctor. Dean giggled as the cool gel was applied to his stomach. Mary wished she could be happy to see her boy smiling, but there was too much riding on this. What if Dr. Glover was wrong? What if Dean was an Omega and they’d done something to make him act like this? They tried so hard, but maybe everyone was right...

The ultrasound tech pointed everything out to Dean. He giggled and squinched up his face when she got to his colon. Mary listened carefully to every organ she pointed out, and not once did she say “uterus.”

“It’s rare,” the pediatrician said after the exam, “but it does happen. Especially in families with no recent history of an Alpha. You body was so ready to produce a Beta or an Omega, when the fetus was an Alpha, your body continued releasing hormones to spur the growth of an Omega child.

“There’s no harm done to him,” he said quickly. Mary let out a breath and squeezed Dean, he was curled up in her lap, dead asleep after all today’s excitement. “He’s simply an Alpha that smells like an Omega. That will change a little as he gets older and starts going through puberty, his body will calibrate itself. It’s possible that once he reaches his twenties, he’ll smell like an Alpha. When he finds a mate, it’ll be a non-issue.”

“What about the behavior problems?” Mary asked, her voice shaking a little. “Will they stop now?”

The doctor shrugged. “You’ll have to talk to the psychiatrist, but I think they will. You said there were no problems at home, because you and John treated him as you would any other child. People in the outside world thought he was an Omega and treated him differently. Some part of him knew that was wrong and rebelled at the idea. I think once you talk to the school and get everything settled, he’ll calm down and stop fighting.”

Mary hugged Dean and kissed the top of his head. Tears started welling in her eyes. They had an answer, finally they had an answer. “Thank you doctor.”

They notified the school of the diagnosis. A few teachers had heard of this condition before, but never seen it. Things weren’t easy right away but soon life evened out. Dean was a happy, healthy Alpha child. He never again talked about “feeling hot” when he saw Omegas mistreated on the playground and stopped taking matters into his own hands. While it wasn’t the completely normal childhood John and Mary hoped for, he was happy and healthy, and that was more important than anything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could deny that Dean had a unique perspective on the world. Most Alphas didn't get a chance with an Omega until they found their mate, but they seemed drawn to him. An Alpha who knew the struggles of being treated like an Omega? You couldn't buy that kind of game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All notes from chapter one still apply here.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. If you see one, please let me know so I can take care of it. And enjoy!

Dean had a unique perspective on the world, no one could deny that. While most Alphas never got a shot at an Omega until they met their mate, they seemed drawn to Dean. Omegas tended to keep their own company for protection and from a distance, Dean smelled like an Omega. His smell became more Alpha as he got older, but you had to be close to tell. By the time an Omega realized their mistake, they were already won over by Dean’s personality.

“You’re not like most Alphas,” was music to his ears. Partly because most Alphas were jerks and he didn’t want to be associated with that. Mostly, he loved hearing those words from an Omega because, nine times out of ten, he scored after it was said. He was an Alpha who knew what it was like to be treated like an Omega, you couldn’t buy that kind of game.

Dean’s track record with other Alphas, however, wasn’t so stellar. Male Omegas were rare, maybe one out of every two hundred men. When an Alpha realized Dean wasn’t what they thought, they got angry. Like it was his fault his pheromones were wack. To say Dean got into a lot of fights was inaccurate. Dean won a lot of fights. It was a medium sized town (for Kansas, anyway) and the local sheriff knew it wasn’t his fault. Well, not _all_ his fault. Despite these small complications, Dean liked his life.

Sitting at the Roadhouse, his favorite bar, he had one arm around Jenny and one around Kira. They were college girls from California, off on a road trip together. Even in this day and age that was a bold move for two unmated Omegas. At first, Dean meant to score with one (possibly both) of them, but the more they talked, the more he liked these chicks. Maybe they’d stay in town a few days so they could hang.

They were having a grand old time, watching for a pool table to open up, when the smell of unwashed Alpha filled Dean’s nose. Dean sighed to himself. He really didn’t want to get arrested tonight.

A set of hairy knuckles settled on the table and the brute leered down at them. Yellow teeth matched the mysterious yellow stain on his greasy white undershirt. _Wow_ , Dean thought, _what a prize_. “What are three beautiful Omegas doing sitting alone?” he half growled at them.

Dean smiled at the girls, his jaw tight. “Give me a minute?” He stood up from his chair and walked around the table, partly shielding the Omegas from this jerk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few other patrons watching him, sizing up the fight they knew was coming. Some of them had seen Dean kick an Alpha’s ass before, some of them had been that Alpha. Most knew how this was going down. The Alpha did not.

Smiling his best shit-eating grin, Dean beckoned the Alpha. “Why don’t you take another whiff?”

The guy’s smirk got wider, a self satisfied tint lighting up his eyes. “Whatever you say, baby.” He leaned forward and buried his nose in Dean’s neck just at his hairline. Dean tried not to squirm, waiting for what came next.

And three, two... one.

“What the fuck!” He leaned back so fast he stumbled, only catching himself on the table behind him. “What the hell, man? Why you goin’ around smelling like an Omega?”

Dean shrugged, shifting his feet into a good defensive stance just in case. “Genetic quirk, what can I say? It’s really nothing to be ashamed about. Common mistake.”

The Alpha got to his feet and bared his teeth for a whole different reason. “That what you like? You get off on tricking people?”

“No. I just don’t like blowhard Alphas thinking I’m someone they can push around. Now, we can call this a misunderstanding and all be on our way, or you can make something of it.” Dean shrugged while taking another step to shield the Omegas. “Your choice.”

There was such a thing as telegraphing your punches, and then there was this. The Alpha’s whole right side dropped back, giving Dean plenty of time to bend forward and lunge, shoving his shoulder into the guy’s gut in a rugby tackle. He propelled them back into a table, knocking it and them to the floor. The guy was big and slow and couldn’t get to his feet as fast as Dean could. Hands balled into fists in front of him, Dean took a step back and gave him another chance. “Okay, we good now?”

A guttural growl gave the man’s answer. He scrambled to his feet and lunged. Dean sidestepped him and let his own momentum carry him head first into another table. It came down on his head. The Alpha groaned, then collapsed into a heap on the floor.

“Dean!” Kira shouted. Both girls ran over to him. “Are you okay?”

“We need to get out of here, before he wakes up,” Jenny said.

Dean took both their hands and squeezed, trying to calm things down again. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. Are you guys okay?”

“What the hell!” a voice shouted. The crowd parted and Ellen, the owner, appeared, bat clenched in her hand. “What the—” she took one look at the scene and saw Dean standing near by and shook her head. “Damn it, boy! You can’t keep doin’ this to me! No fights in my bar, what part of that wasn’t clear?”

“I’m sorry, Ellen. He came at me first.”

Kira and Jenny immediately came to Dean’s defence. “He did, the other guy started it—”

“I don’t care who started it!” Ellen pushed past the girls and grabbed Dean’s arm. “What were you thinking? You know I have to call the Sheriff about this. Last time, she said it was your last shot.”

Dean looked at the girls, then back to Ellen. “C’mon, you know it wasn’t my fault. Please? Just one last time.”

Ellen’s daughter, Jo, was one of Dean’s best friends, and Ellen was like a second mother to him. She had a cousin with the same condition—an Alpha who smelled like an Omega—and she knew first hand how hard it was. Shaking her head, she pointed her bat towards the door and looked away. “You got thirty seconds before I call Jody.”

A huge smile broke across Dean’s face. “Thanks, Ellen.” He grabbed the girls’ hands and they ran out of the bar.

Ellen didn’t need to count to thirty. That boy was a fast runner, especially on an adrenaline high like this. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jody’s direct number. “Sheriff Mills,” she answered.

“Jody, it’s Ellen. Seems we had a bit of a... situation, at the Roadhouse.”

“Situation.”

“Yeah.” Ellen looked the Alpha over and didn’t see any obvious damage. “We got an Alpha who bit off more than he could chew. He looks fine, but he’ll probably need an ambulance.”

She heard the other woman groan on the other end of the line. “And would this ‘situation’ have anything to do with Dean Winchester?”

“Absolutely not,” Ellen said with a completely straight face. “I haven’t seen Dean all day.”

“Fine. I’ll be down there in five.”

“Thanks, Jody.” Ellen hung up and started clearing the bar, asking everyone to wait in the parking lot for the Sheriff. A squad car pulled up and a deputy helped her and Jo herd the possible witnesses.

As Ellen went through the familiar motions of giving the story to Jody—bar fight, she didn’t see it, some fool Alpha—she made a silent vow to herself. This was her last lie for Dean Winchester.

~

When Jo told her Dean just sat down at the bar, Ellen dropped what she was doing and ran out front, grabbing her bat as she went. Only a day after he raised hell in her bar, and that boy had the nerve to show his face? He was sure in for a surprise.

She burst out into the front of the bar. Dean smiled and waved at her. “Hey, Ellen.”

She slammed the bat on the counter, upending a few drinks and scaring everyone off. Everyone except Dean. He did not have the good sense his momma raised his brother with. “How dare you show your fool face here the day after you cause so much trouble? A few people saw the fight last night and gave your description to the Sheriff. No one knew your name, but maybe you showing up again brings it all back! How stupid are you?”

Dean at least had the good sense to duck his head. “I’m sorry. That’s why I came by. I wanted to apologise. You shouldn’t have to lie for me.”

This took the bluster out of her sails a little, but she was good at staying on message. “You’re damn right. This was the last time I cover for you, ya hear me?”

“Yeah. I get it. Thanks, Ellen. And I’m sorry about last night.”

Those startling green eyes focused on her and made her melt a little. She remembered when Dean was a boy, he had anyone he wanted wrapped around his little finger in a heartbeat. The same was true for the man. Which made what she had to say next so much harder.

Tucking the bat under the counter—she’d made her point and didn’t need it anymore—she leaned forward and squeezed Dean’s hand. “You know my cousin was the same as you right? I’ve told you about him?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Albert.” He met the man a few years ago when he came for a family reunion thing. At first, Dean didn’t believe he had the same problem, he smelled plenty fine to Dean’s nose. Then Albert let him in on his secret, and he knew that’s what Ellen was trying to say now. “You want me to start looking—really looking—for a mate.”

“Yes, sweetie, I do.”

He thought as much. The doctors said it too, when he was younger. If his body didn’t recalibrate itself by now, it would when he finally found a mate. Mated pairs smelled different, not quite Alpha, not quite Omega, but definitely off the market. Dean hoped to find a mate one day, but he wanted it to be his choice, not just a way to fix his fucked up pheromones. Still, when his problem started causing trouble for the ones he loved, he knew it was time.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll try.”

~

For the next two months, Dean went on dates. Lots of dates. Serious ones too. Not with women stopping in town for the night looking for a little fun. Serious sit down, talk about your life, Dean picks up the check, kind of dates. He went out with Omegas, Betas, and Alpha females. Whether it was a male Beta, an Alpha female, or Omega after Omega, nothing ever took. They were all nice enough, then again, Dean wasn’t big on spending time with jerks. But there was nothing there, no spark other Alpha-Omega couples talked about, or the way they “just knew.” None of the “chemistry” his parents told him about on their first date, and definitely no visceral need to have the person or die trying that some Alpha female friends of his said.

There was nothing. After a while, Dean started to wonder if there was someone out there for him at all. Maybe his screwed up biology made it impossible for him to find someone. Maybe this was his life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say change is good. Benny was never big on change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, we start to see Benny's side of things. I try not to mention Andrea in my fics because it's odd writing your own name into a fic. I'm also not big on Andrea hate, she did the best she could in a really bad situation. She makes a brief appearance here as part of Benny's past. In this, she is an Alpha female and in my mind, Alpha females can get pregnant. When they meet an Omega, however, it works more like seahorses. I have it figured out in my head but it takes too long to explain.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Let me know if you find one. And enjoy.

They say that change is good. Benny was never big on change, except for the tides, and even that was constant in it’s own way. When he loved, he did it with everything he had, and he loved Andrea more than life. So what if their smells weren’t as compatible as they could be? He was a modern Alpha, he wasn’t enslaved to the idea that someone was only right for him if his million year old animal brain thought so. He was a rational being and physiology didn’t rule him. Apparently it ruled her.

Everyone warned them about it but he didn't listen. Alpha-Alpha couples weren’t the novelty they once were and Benny knew they were happy. Then she found her Omega and it all changed.

As far as break ups went, there was bad and then there was _bad_. And this one was so bad, Benny had to put three states between them. He didn’t hold it against her. He’d seen many friends turn into mindless saps when the right smelling person came along. It just... hurt too much to be near her, now that she’d found her true mate. So he left. It was for the best and a fresh start would be good for him. He hoped.

He drove until he ran out of gas, then filled up and kept driving. He ended up in Lawrence Kansas and figured this was a nice enough place to settle, for now at least. He got a job at a local dinner slinging hash and cleaning up a little. It wasn’t difficult and that’s what Benny needed right now. A few months to get himself back to sorts.

There was a Roadhouse a few blocks away from the dinner and he liked to go there for a drink now and again. And they made the best burgers Benny ever tasted. One night after his shift, he went for a beer and a late night burger. He bit into it and flavor exploded across his tongue. “Oh my God,” he mumbled to himself. Somehow, it was better than usual, which he considered impossible. They must have a new recipe or something. Whatever it was, Benny was eager to give his praise.

“‘Scuse me, ma’am,” he called to the woman behind the bar. Ellen, he thought he’d heard her say.

She stopped wiping down the bar top and came over to him. “What can I do for you, sugar?”

“I wanted to pass along my compliments.” He lifted the burger. It was only his good manners that kept him from taking another bite while he was having a conversation. “The food here’s real good, but this is amazing. Did somethin’ change?”

She smiled and nodded back towards the kitchen. “Friend of mine owed me a favor, he’s working grill tonight while my daughter’s off. I’ll tell him you enjoyed his food.”

“Very much. Thank you, ma’am.”

She smiled again and went to the other end of the bar to refill someone’s drink. Benny tucked into the burger, each bite better than the last. He got the insane thought to wait around for the guy, tell him how good the food was in person. The kitchen closed at midnight, and Benny didn’t have anywhere else to be.

After damn near licking the plate clean, he ordered another beer and settled in, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery grill master as he ran to the bathroom or something. No such luck. When Ellen announced that the kitchen was closed, Benny waited for the kitchen light to turn off and the grill man to come out.

He was waiting for a damn long time. It was near on to one and Benny really needed to go. He was opening the dinner in just a few hours. He nodded a goodnight to Ellen and headed out.

Just as he walked out into the parking lot, he was hit by a smell, stronger and more _perfect_ than anything he’d ever encountered. He staggered back and caught himself on the side of the Roadhouse, inhaling deeply. He couldn’t describe it, there was no comparison. Nothing on this earth was as amazing or lovely as this smell. It curled inside his nostrils, pooling in his gut and bringing his cock to full attention. His knees went weak and it was all he could do to keep himself upright.

Even though this was the first time he’d felt like this, he knew what it meant. His Omega was near, not just any old Omega, the perfect one. The person he was supposed to be with. The feeling filled him up like nothing else ever had before. He opened his eyes and peered around, brain in a kind of haze. Who was it? Who was his perfect mate?

The parking lot was empty. Just a car or two that probably belonged to the Roadhouse staff. Then, as quick as it hit him, it was gone. A door slammed somewhere and Benny’s senses returned.

Shocked back to reality, left panting in a parking lot with the hardest erection he’d ever had, Benny tried to calm down. He took a few deep breaths to clear his head. Wow. Was that what it was like? How desperate and powerless to resist it made him. Benny took another deep breath and sank down to the ground. He needed a few minutes before starting home.

Back at his apartment, he couldn't sleep. The memory of that smell—that person—filled him up. Was this what it was like for Andrea when she met her Omega? Damn, if he’d known... Mind still racing, blood boiling a little, he picked up the phone and dialed Andrea’s number.

“Hello?” a tired voice answered. Right, it was after one. Benny would feel guilty later. Right now, he had to get this out.

“I'm so sorry,” he said. “For everything I said. I get it now, I understand, you couldn’t fight it. I was a fool for thinking you could.” He wished he was better with his words, that he could describe how truly sorry he was. Some of the things he said during their last fight... it wasn’t one of his proudest moments.

“Slow down,” she whispered. There was a rustle of blankets and the swing of a door. “What happened? Are you okay?” she asked, a little louder.

Benny ran a hand through his hair and plunked down on his couch, legs still jiggling with the need to burn off all this new energy. “I’m so sorry, Andrea. For me to think you could fight it when you found her... I was stupid.”

“Well, we both could’ve handled things better, I think. What brought this on?”

“I was leavin’ this local joint,” he said, words coming a little too fast. “Out in the parking lot, I got hit by this smell. It was the most perfect thing, I can’t even describe it. An’ I, I felt it. Everywhere.”

She chuckled. “Congratulations, you found your true mate.”

“That’s just it, I didn’t. The lot was empty, no one there but me.” He raked a hand through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. “I need to find her—him, whoever. Hell, was this what it was like for you?”

“Oh yes. I suspect it might be harder for you, now that you’ve found them and still have to search. But when you do find them, it’s the best feeling. Like... you’re finally complete.”

“I never thought this would happen to me,” he said. “I’ve always been in to Alphas, I figured that was it.”

“It was the same for me, you know that. Life is unexpected.”

“Yeah, I’m gettin’ that now.” A little calmer knowing this was... whatever it was, Benny figured the only kind thing to do after waking your ex up at stupid in the morning was to ask after them. “An’ how about you? How are you guys doin’?”

The soft little sigh on the other end of the line told him everything. “It’s wonderful. I love her more than I ever thought possible. It’s like, I’ve been reset and she’s my everything now. I can’t wait until you get a chance to feel that.”

“It’s sounds amazing.” Two days ago—hell, two hours ago—that statement would terrify Benny. Not anymore. He couldn’t wait to find the person attached to the smell that left a gnawing hole in him, aching for more. “I’m glad you found her.”

“Me too. And—” Benny smiled at the pure joy in Andrea’s voice “we’re pregnant.”

“Shoot, already?”

“Yeah. We weren’t going to tell anyone until we hit the twelve week mark, but I can barely keep it to myself.”

“I’m so happy for you. An’ I wish you all the best.”

“Thank you, Benny.”

“Well, I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Have a good night. I hope you find your mate soon.”

Benny chuckled. “You an’ me both.”

~

Over the next two weeks, Benny went to the Roadhouse every day after work. It was the last place he smelled his mate, so this was where they had to be. Sometimes he’d stay for just an hour or so. A deep down feeling in his gut told him his mate wasn’t here and he went home. Other nights, he’d stay until close. There was a whiff of that smell on the air and he’d wait it out, find his mate.

It never happened. Each night he went to the Roadhouse, Benny crawled deeper and deeper into his drink. Part of him knew it was hopeless. Maybe the smell came from a passing car on the road, carrying his mate out of town, never to be seen again. Yet another, more basic part of his brain kept pushing. He knew if he waited long enough he’d find them, he could feel it.

One night (night number fifteen) Jo, the bartender stopped in front of Benny. “Okay,” she said. “I’ve watched you sit here like you lost your last friend for a whole two weeks now. You owe me a story.”

He shrugged and sipped his beer. “Sorry darlin’, not in much of a mood to share my sorrows.”

Rolling her eyes, Jo grabbed the near empty beer mug from him and refilled it from the tap. “Most of the guys in here, I don’t mind givin’ them cirrhosus, no skin off my nose. But you’re a nice guy. I’ve seen you around before and you always tip well, don’t cause a ruckus, don’t hit on me. That makes you good in my book. Now,” she slid the glass back to him and waved her hand, declining payment, “part of my role as bartender is to help solve problems. You mister, look like you got a lot of problems.”

Benny smiled at that and sipped his beer. He guessed he could spill some of his problems in exchange for the free drink. “I think I found my mate,” he said.

“Congrats. Where’s the lucky fella? Or lady?”

He shook his head. “That’s just it. I don’t know. I caught their smell here in the parking lot two weeks ago, then it disappeared. I figure, this is the last place I knew they were, so this is where I look.” Saying it outloud like that made the reality of it all sink in. “Hasn’t exactly worked out.”

Jo leaned on the bar top and thought. “Two weeks ago, you say?” Benny nodded. “We get a pretty regular crowd, so I don’t know who’d be here once then not again.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured.” Benny’s heart sank a little more. He downed his beer and placed the empty glass on the bartop. “Thanks for listening, and thanks for the drink.”

“No problem. I hope you find them.”

Benny smiled at her, but his heart wasn’t in it. He grabbed his coat off the back of the bar stool and pulled it on. Hand halfway into one sleeve, he stopped cold.

A cloud of that smell filled his senses, making him moan. He staggered back and caught himself on the bar stool, only just managing not to knock it over as all his senses shut down in favor of paying attention to that scent.

He heard Jo’s voice, but couldn’t make out the words. All his senses focused on one point and followed it, seeking the source. A rumbling purr rose from deep in his chest and clarity began to return. But it wasn’t his everyday, rational human kind of clarity. The millions of years of evolution took over, guiding him to his target.

Over by the door to the Roadhouse, he saw him. A gorgeous man, tall with broad shoulders and a beautiful smile. Benny inhaled deep and there was no mistake, this was his mate. And that smell, oh that smell, Benny was one hundred percent positive: this man was an Alpha through and through.

A new strength filled Benny, propping him up and propelling him forward. He barely took one step toward him when the man turned and an Omega walked through the door, his fingers twined with the Alpha’s.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's skin was on fire and he felt like he just ate a bucket of nails. What was happening to him? And what was that... he’d call it a smell. Something pulling him towards it like a magnet. It made him... not hungry, but it was close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but that's just because I found a good place to break and start a new chapter. Otherwise it would've gotten way too long. An the fic just went up to six chapters. It's already complete, don't worry about this becoming a WIP, it just grew an epilogue.
> 
> I've been a little vague with smells in this fic. Usual Omega'verse stuff has the three combo formula: they smelled like this, this, and a hint of this. While that works great for other fic, for this I really wanted to push the "you just know" angle.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Find a typo? I'd love to know about it. Enjoy!

It looked like twenty-third time was the charm. Finally.

Things were going well, better than well. Dean spent his life being mistaken for an Omega, so they had that in common. Plus this guy—Dan—was cool, he liked the same music and almost swooned when he saw Dean’s car. Sure, there were no sparks like everyone described, but Dean liked him enough to take him to the Roadhouse for an after dinner drink. That was new. Wouldn’t Ellen be surprised?

“It doesn’t look like much,” Dean said as they walked inside. “But they make the best burgers.”

“Yeah,” Dan said. “I think I’ve been here once or twice before.”

Dean peered around, scouting for a table, when a wave of dizziness swept through him. He pressed a hand to his forehead and leaned back against the wall. “Oh, man,” he groaned.

“Are you okay?” Dan’s hands hovered near him to potentially offer help. They weren’t really at the “touching” stage yet.

“Yeah.” His head cleared a little, but there was this... fog hanging around him. He couldn’t describe it. “I’m good.” A deep down feeling, like a rock in the pit of his stomach and a knot in his chest, made it hard to take regular breaths. Dean gulped in all the air he could get and it still wasn’t enough. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Even he wasn’t convinced by that.

He couldn’t be bothered to come up with a convincing lie. There was this smell on this air... calling to him, telling him to come closer. Dean had never felt anything like it. “Uh, I’m fine. Just, uh—a little tired. Maybe we should call it a night?” His eyes flashed around the bar, trying to find who—or what—was making him feel... not right.

Dan bit his lip and rested a hand on Dean’s elbow. “Sure. Are you gonna be okay, though?”

“Yeah, no worries.” Dan didn’t move. Dean had just enough control of his mental faculties to be angry about this. Seriously, he just needed some time alone to... get himself together, or something. They had a room upstairs, he’d crashed there before. All he needed was some rest. “Really, I’m fine. I’ll call you.” If this guy couldn’t take a hint, maybe he wasn’t as cool as Dean thought. No, no, he was just concerned, like any other person would be. Why was Dean thinking like that? It felt like his blood was boiling inside of him, like he needed to fight. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a kid, before they found out he was an Alpha. Why was this happening again now?

“Okay,” Dan said. He squeezed Dean’s elbow and walked out of the Roadhouse, looking back over his shoulder as he went.

As soon as he was gone, Dean collapsed against the wall. His skin was on fire and he felt like he just ate a bucket of nails. What was happening to him? And what was that... he’d call it a smell, even though it was more a whole body sense. Something pulling him towards it like a magnet. It made him... not hungry, but it was close enough.

He saw Jo over by the bar and started towards her, grabbing the backs of chairs to support his unsteady legs. He would make it upstairs before passing out if it killed him. Although, this didn’t feel like the losing consciousness kind of dizzy spell. “Jo!” he croaked out when he was close enough.

She turned and saw him, eyes going wide. “Dean? What happened?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, trying to sit him down at the bar. Dean’s muscles wouldn’t cooperate.

There was a man standing next to her. His hands were latched onto the bar top, knuckles white with how hard he was gripping it. Dean had never seen him before and he wasn’t important. Except... he was. The pull inside of Dean lurched towards him and away from Jo. “Who are you?” he growled.

Sharp blue eyes focused on him and the guy pulled his lips back, baring his teeth. “Benny. You smell...” Benny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dean didn’t know why, but he did too.

A wall of scent smashed into him, filling his mind. His animal brain started shouting— _yours!_ But also— _beware! Alpha! Predator! Competition!_ His cock twitched in response to some part of that, Dean wasn’t sure. The confusing signals made the nausea return and he fell into a bar stool. It skittered across the floor, the sound bringing him back to his senses.

“What in the hell is going on?” Ellen—Jo must’ve gone to get her.

The Alpha—Benny—took a step towards him and Dean reacted. Cocking his arm back, he nailed the guy across the chin. The salty, copper tang of blood joined the mix of smells assaulting him and Dean’s whole world narrowed down to this moment. The other Alpha bared his teeth again and swung back.

The spill of blood from his lip brought Dean’s senses into sharp focus. He was in the Roadhouse, with Ellen shouting at him, fighting an Alpha. He grabbed Benny’s shirt and yanked, hauling him towards the back door. “You wanna do this? Outside! I don’t fight in here anymore!”

The other Alpha grinned, a challenge behind it. “So you fought in here before?” Dean shoved again and he fell back, tumbling down the steps outside the door, and hitting the asphalt ass first.

For a guy his size, Benny was up quick, hands already in a fighting guard. “Why we fightin’, brother?”

Dean paused for a second. He kind of didn’t know. It was his smell, he told himself. It was right, but he was an Alpha, which made it wrong. The confusing signals sent his brain too many messages, so Dean did the only thing that made sense. He attacked. “You’re an Alpha!” he growled and swung again. This time the guy blocked.

“So?” He threw a right cross. Even half blind with rage, Dean could appreciate the guy’s technique.

“I’m an Alpha!” Dean struck again, turning them so Benny was backed into a corner.

“I know that!” Benny spun and threw a backfist. It connected with Dean’s jaw, pushing him back and freeing Benny to move out into the parking lot a little more. Dean couldn’t corner him there. “I smelled you weeks ago! Been tryin’ to find you again.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I like Alphas!”

Dean stopped throwing punches but kept his guard up. “Wait, you know I’m not an Omega?” His mind was still a few steps behind.

Benny nodded. “Yeah. Why would I think you were?”

“Because everyone thinks I am! It’s a, a genetic thing!”

A slow smirk slid across Benny’s face, showing his teeth just enough for Dean to lower into his fighting stance. “Don’ worry, brother, you smell pleany Alpha to me.

“I smelled you here a couple weeks ago. Boy, I could not get you outta my head. I came here every night hopin’ I’d find you.” Benny’s eyes raked over Dean. “I never thought I’d luck out like this.”

“But you’re an Alpha!” Didn’t the guy see that?

“So? You not like Alphas?”

Dean shrugged, still keeping his guard up. “Alpha females, sure. Alpha males though, we don’t get along.”

“Right.” _This is insane_ , Benny thought. Here he was, the guy he’d been looking for, the perfect person, and they were standing ten feet away from each other, fist raised, faces bloody from those same fists. “Hold on, why would I think you were an Omega?”

“Everyone does, it’s a genetic thing,” Dean said, puffing out his chest a little. “I’m an Alpha but I smell like an Omega, always have.”

Benny snorted. “You most certainly do not.”

“Well, everyone else thinks I do!” he shouted. This was getting ridiculous. All the signals inside his brain were still firing, making a strange combination of _yours, Alpha, danger, competition_. How could this guy be Dean’s and be competition? He’d never dated a male Alpha for obvious reasons. Was this what it was like?

Benny dropped his fists and stood up straight. Dean was a little pleased to see he was taller. “I don’t. You smell...” Benny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That perfect scent, the one he’d been chasing for what felt like forever, here it was. He finally found it. Content pooled warm in his belly for the first time in so long. “You smell like my mate.”

Dean closed his eyes too and breathed in deep. That same feeling from before wrapped around him, pulling him closer to it’s source, towards Benny. The Alpha in him wanted to pull away but found itself caught, swept up in the most amazing smell he’d ever been near. Warm and tangy, and, uh, just too many things to describe. Benny was right: this was his mate’s smell.

He opened his eyes and found himself standing right in front of Benny, close enough to touch him. His fingers twitched, aching to run across his skin. _No, you just met him_ , Dean told himself. “You, uh, wanna get a drink?” He nodded back towards the Roadhouse.

Benny smiled and shook his head. “I think if we go back in there, Ms Ellen might well kill us. My apartment isn’t far. I got beer there. And we could... talk?”

“Yeah. That’d—that’d be good.”

Stepping away from him, Benny walked towards an old beat-up pickup. Dean followed him and climbed in the passenger side. The whole way there, they didn’t speak, didn’t touch. Even with the heat of summer outside, Benny didn’t roll down the windows or turn on the AC. They just sat together, letting their mingled scents fill the cab. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the sizeable bulge in Benny’s pants. He did nothing to hide the one in his.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all the time Dean had been looking for his mate, he never imagined what he’d say when he actually found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an epilogue, so the story technically ends here. Hope everyone has enjoyed so far.

Benny didn’t turn on the lights in his apartment when they walked in. He went over to the fridge and pulled out two beer bottles, opening them and handing one to Dean. “Thanks,” Dean said and took a sip. They both stared at the floor, unsure of what to say. In all the time Dean had been looking for his mate, he never imagined what he’d say when he actually found them.

“I, uh,” Benny started, eyes still down. “I never bought into that perfect mate stuff. I’ve always dated people for who they are, not how they smell.”

“Same here,” Dean said. “I didn’t even think about trying to find a mate until recently.”

“Why’d you start lookin’?”

Dean chanced a look up and found those striking blue eyes focused on him. All the different feelings he’d had tonight, the flutter in his stomach was definitely new. “It’s hard, for me to find someone.” And it was sort of true. Dean found all sorts of someones in his life, but it was never for more than a few nights. The longest relationship he ever had was just over two months. “I smell like an Omega, to everyone but you, I guess. Alphas, they smell me, think Omega, and...” he smirked despite himself. “They usually end up spending a night in the hospital. It’s hard to meet someone for the long term when that’s your reputation.”

“Good thing I’m new around here. I don’t know a single thing about your reputation.”

They stood there, silently sipping at their beers, too afraid to say anything. Finally, Benny took a breath and laid his cards on the table. “Here’s what I know: five months ago, I broke up with my girlfriend. She was an Alpha. I’ve always liked Alphas. She smelled nice enough, but I knew it wasn’t what everyone else had. Still, she’s a good person, and honestly, I could’a done a lot worse.” He took another drink. “Five months ago, she met her Omega. She told me everything, how she smelled perfect, she couldn’t describe it, she just knew it was right. I have to admit, I was a little... put out by the whole thing. I half didn’t believe her.” Benny raked his eyes over Dean and licked his lips, whether consciously or not. “The minute I caught your scent, I understood what she was talkin’ about. If we were still together when I found you, I don’t think I could help myself either.

“An’ I know, the two weeks between catching your scent and actually finding you, were torture. I don’t know what I’d do if I never found you.”

Dean set his beer down on the counter and stepped towards Benny. “You got one up on me. I haven’t really had a chance to appreciate your smell, see if it’s right for me.”

One of those slow smirks crossed Benny’s face and he nodded. “By all means.” Tipping his head to the side, he exposed his sweaty neck to Dean.

In all Dean’s years of fighting blowhard Alphas, he’d never seen one do this in close proximity of another Alpha. Not even for their Omega. The gesture was too submissive for public and while Benny’s apartment wasn’t exactly public, they’d known each other for less than an hour, most of which was spent fighting. Either this Alpha was crazy, or Dean was. Hell, maybe they both were. He took another step forward and leaned in, getting close to Benny’s neck but not touching him. He breathed in deep.

The smell rolled over him like thick fog, filling his senses and curling around him, sticking to his skin, pulling him closer. Dean didn’t even make the decision to press his face into Benny’s neck, it was just there, so hot and amazing wherever he went. Pressing his lips to his shoulder, Dean’s tongue licked at his sweat without even thinking about it. It was so natural. Firm skin appeared under his fingers and it took Dean a second to realize he’d grabbed Benny’s arms. And what nice arms they were.

A warm tongue licked at his neck and Dean moaned. Everyone was right, everyone he’d spoke to about finding his mate. There was a chemistry when they spoke, a knot in his gut pulling him closer, and this overwhelming sense that, if he didn’t get Benny in bed right now, his head was going to explode. Though it felt like he was physically pulling away a part of himself, Dean lifted his head to whisper in Benny’s ear.

“My bedroom’s this way,” Benny said before he could.

“Yes please.”

Benny grabbed his wrist and hauled him out of the kitchen, his lips and tongue pressing to every part of Dean he could reach. Running down his neck, laying little biting kisses along his jaw. Dean tried to reciprocate, but that fog was still there, confusing him. He didn’t know what to do first—rip Benny’s shirt off, bite his neck, or lick across his Adam’s apple. So many things he wanted to do to this man.

Suddenly, Benny pulled away. He put both hands on Dean’s shoulders and shoved. Dean’s back hit the bed and Benny jumped on top of him, tongue licking at his throat again while hands tore at his clothes. He could get behind that.

He grabbed for his belt only to have his hand swatted away. A low growl came from Benny’s chest. “Mine.” So Dean grabbed for Benny’s belt instead. He was pretty sure he heard something rip, but he was so beyond caring.

Half blind with need, Dean only knew they were naked when Benny’s smell intensified. All that tanned, sweaty skin exposed to the open air went off like a bomb, drenching Dean in that fog. Sea and salt and rain... too many things to process, coming at him all at once until Dean thought he might drown. Benny laced their fingers together and ground their cocks together.

Oh hell, how was this going to work? Dean didn’t speak to any Alpha male couples because, well, he didn’t know any. Almost anything flew these days, but some couples were less common than others. What if he didn’t do this right? Was he expected to take Benny’s knot? He didn’t think the Alpha body was designed to do that.

“Your knot won’t pop,” Benny mumbled against his neck, hips still thrusting like a jackhammer. How was he this coherent?

“How do you know?” Dean panted even as he thrust against Benny. God, his cock was amazing. Sparks flew from every spot he touched. After just a minute or two, Dean felt like he could come and come and come and never stop. If this was the plateau, he couldn’t imagine what the summit felt like.

Benny smirked down at him. “I told you: I like Alphas. This ain’t my first rodeo.” He planted kisses and bites up and down Dean’s neck and whispered in his ear. “It’ll be like nothin’ you’ve ever felt. Someone strong enough to go toe to toe with you, yet so soft and so—” he ground their cocks together and Dean gasped, “—hard, at the same time.”

Never one to be outdone, Dean smirked. “Hard, huh?” He bucked his hips and rolled them over. They landed on the floor, Dean on top. He reached down and grabbed Benny’s stomach, squeezing the bit of extra gathered there. “This doesn’t feel so hard to me.”

“They call it lumberjack chic now a days. Hard where you want it.” He took Dean’s fingers and wrapped them around one of his bulging biceps. “An’ soft where you need it.” He rubbed their joined fingers through his beard. Dean moaned at the soft curly hair, just on that edge of a little too long. He loved it, and God damn it, he loved everything about this.

He dipped down and kissed Benny. It was all tongues and teeth and beyond perfect. The blood from their fight mingled with the already overwhelming mix of their scents and Dean’s head started to spin. He wrapped his arms around Benny and pulled him closer, threading his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

Benny returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean’s back, squeezing him as hard as he could. Anything to feel him closer. Dean broke the kiss but stayed close, their lips still touching. “I just realized we hadn’t done that yet.”

“I wouldn’t mind doin’ it again.” Dean smirked and kissed him again, sucking Benny’s bottom lip between his teeth. His split lip should sting like a mother, but he forgot all about it. Kissing Benny, touching him, it was the only thing he could think of right now.

Benny reached up and back, sliding open a drawer on the bedside table and fishing out a bottle of lube. “Alpha relationship rule number one: lube is your new best friend.” He popped the cap and squirted some into his palm, then reached down and wrapped his fingers around their cocks. Even his big hands couldn’t get it all.

Dean moaned at the slick slide of Benny’s fingers and dropped his head onto his shoulder. The smell, the feel, the taste of Benny, it was all too much. His animal brain took the wheel and started thrusting into Benny’s hand, damn near rutting like a hog. And it was the best sex he’d ever had. Wherever they touched lit up like fireworks. When Benny’s rough hand rubbed the head of his cock, and when their balls slapped together, it was all magic, nothing he’d ever felt before.

After a minute or two, Dean got himself together enough to participate. Holding himself up with one arm, he wrapped his other hand around their cocks, fingers tangling with Benny’s, and started stroking what Benny couldn’t reach. “Fuck!” Benny panted, thunking his head against the floor and thrusting up enough to lift Dean clear off the floor.

He could smell the beads of sweat trickling down Benny’s neck and bent to lick them away. Benny moaned again, his fingers tightening around their cocks. “I’m gettin’ close.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The words were barely out of his mouth and Dean started to shake. He braced himself as best he could and threw his head back, letting the wave hit him. White hot pleasure like he’d never felt crashed into him, whiting out his vision as his hips kept pumping. Their cloud of scent was the only thing he could feel, hell, he could damn near see it surrounding them, holding them together. It gripped them so tight, Dean almost couldn’t breathe. This was it, he knew it deep down in that animal part of his brain: Benny was his mate now and forever.

His orgasm subsided and Dean collapsed on top of Benny again. The large amount of warm, sticky fluid covering their hands told him that Benny was done too. Using what little strength he had left, he rolled over onto the floor. Benny took a huge gulp of air and nodded. “Thank you, brother.”

“Yeah, no problem.” They were quiet for a minute as they each caught their breath. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

Benny nodded. “Nice to meet you Dean.”

He felt his cock twitch and looked down his body to find he was still hard. He thought that only happened when an Omega was in heat. He guessed there was still a lot to learn about this. “You wanna do that again?”

“Hell yes.”

~

As soon as Ellen got to the bar, an unusual smell hit her. No, not unusual, just... stronger than normal. But it had Dean Winchester written all over it. How dare that boy show up after breaking his promise not to fight in her bar again? He had another thing coming, that was for sure. She grabbed the bat from the kitchen and walked out front, ready to give that idiot one hell of a talking to. She might even use the bat this time.

She found him sitting at the bar and, of all things, smiling at her. “Hey Ellen,” he said.

“Hey? That’s all you got to say to me?” she growled.

He shook his head and looked to the man sitting next to him. Ellen had seen him around before. He was new in town and she’d given him directions to a few local spots. He was a nice guy, always said please and thank you, even called her ma’am. He might look a little rough but he was the last person she’d think to make a fuss in her bar. Much was her surprise last night when it was his blood on the other end of Dean’s fist. And right now, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Dean.

“Ellen, I’d like you to meet Benny.” He lifted their entwined fingers up to the bar top. Ellen caught that smell again. It was definitely Dean, but nothing like the hint of Omega he’d carried around all his life. There wasn’t any Alpha in it either. “My mate.”

Though not prone to looking foolish, Dean’s words caught her completely off guard. Her mouth opened and closed a few times until she had the good sense to keep it shut. As she gaped, Benny kept staring at Dean. And Dean was staring right back. Matching lovey dovey smiles and all.

“Well,” she said. “Drinks are on me then.” She turned around and went back into the kitchen. Now, she’d seen everything.

She stopped at the kitchen door and glanced back over her shoulder. They sure as hell didn’t look like any newly mated pair she’d ever seen. They kept a socially appropriate distance, only holding hands on top of the bar and giving each other the biggest moon eyes. Last set of new mates she had in here, she had to hose them down before she threw them out. Leave it to Dean Winchester to do things all kind of strange. She shook her head and walked into the back to tell Jo. She was never going to believe this.

The End


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure you can’t get pregnant?” Yes, he understood how insane of a worry that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only was this my first Omega'verse fic, this was the first fic partly written on my new smart phone. This chapter was about three quarters done on my phone, which led to some pretty interesting typos, let me tell you. Apparently Google docs doesn't understand all this fanfic business. This has nothing to do with the writing, I'm just mentioning it as a fun detail.
> 
> I wanted to talk a little more about Alpha/Alpha relationships and there wasn't a good spot for it in the fic's chapters. So yay, epilogue it is! Also: Alpha/Alpha relationships haven't been explored as much as others (at least not that I've read). The Omega'verse is typically violent, filled with dub-con or non-con in a lot of cases. That's not what's happening here. It's a little rough, yeah, but nothing is done without consent.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. If you find one, let me know and I'll take care of it. I don't think I'll do anymore with this particular story line, but you never know.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. With his brand new mate stretched out below him, not a stitch between them, he knew how insane it was to be asking questions now. Yet, the small, still rational part of his brain would not be satisfied. “Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure you can’t get pregnant?” Yes, he understood how insane of a worry that was. His mind just wouldn’t let it go. He spent his whole life with one night stands, making sure he always had protection with him (several different types if need be). Going without for the first time was... terrifying. Yes, it was terrifying.

To his credit, Benny was the patron saint of patience. He stroked his hand through Dean’s hair, mingling their scents. He knew how much it calmed Dean when he did that. “I’m positive. I can’t get pregnant any more than you can.”

At least Dean knew that was a fact. They searched for his uterus and everything, so he was definitely fine. “Still, are you sure?” Maybe this wasn’t rational anymore.

He tried to sit up, put more space between him and Benny's distracting smell. Other mated pairs he knew said the urgency would fade. Dean couldn’t imagine not wanting to touch Benny. But Benny wrapped his fingers around Dean’s biceps and held him in place.

“Yes cher, I am one hundred percent sure. Besides, it’s not like you’re the first Alpha I’ve had in my ass.”

That statement did exactly what Benny wanted it to do. A low, possessive growl rumbled up from Dean’s chest, sending a pleasant shiver down Benny’s spine and a spike of lust to his cock. “No one else can have you,” Dean growled.

“And no one will. I just like seeing you worked up. You know what it does to me.” Benny leaned back and arched his hips, rubbing his leaking cock against Dean’s belly. His growl turned into a purr and Benny smirked. “A little more sure about it now?”

“Oh yes. What do I do first?”

Benny walked him through the steps: applying lube to himself first to squash that urge to just dive in as soon as they were in position. Then, Dean used his thick fingers to stretch him. Benny liked that part best.

When they were greased and ready, Benny got up on his hands and knees. Presenting like an Omega would make it easier. It was their first time with this and while Benny looked forward to getting adventurous, he was a big fan of starting slow. “Okay. Whenever you’re ready, go on and ease in.”

Dean nodded. Bracing one hand on Benny’s hip, he used the other to line up the head of his cock to Benny’s hole. Benny said it wouldn’t be like with an Omega: millions of years of biology would not take over and tell him what to do. Dean kind of liked that. The thought of being in control and being in his right mind while they had sex sounded nice, more intimate.

He started the push inside and gasped. This was like nothing he’d ever felt before. In the past few weeks with Benny, Dean had to redraw a lot of lines he thought were solid. There was so much about the Alpha body he didn’t know. Erogenous zones for starters. He never knew having the limp skin of his knot stroked would feel like heaven. He’d never tried before. He always thought he knew what his knot was for. Benny showed him a whole new world. And all of that couldn’t hold a candle to this.

Benny’s tight ass gripped him stronger than any Omega, even when they were clamped on, draining him for all he was worth. Dean gasped again and Benny smirked. “Big difference, I know. Omega’s doubles as a birth canal, so it needs a little give. No such need here. That’s pure muscle wrapped around you.”

“No kidding.” He wanted to bottom out, but the urge to thrust was just too strong. Only a few inches in, he drew his hips back and thrust again, going in a little deeper this time.

Benny groaned. “Oh yeah, give it to me.” Dean thrust again. “Give me that big, Alpha cock.” A growl built in his chest and Dean gripped Benny tighter, thrusting a little harder until he felt his hips hit Benny’s ass. He moaned again, head hanging down between his shoulders. “Yeah, you show me who’s boss. Fill me up with your Alpha cock. I’m so wet for you.”

“Uh,” Dean grunted for a different reason. That didn’t... it didn’t sound right. Hearing those words in the breathy voice of an Omega half out of their mind with heat was amazing. Coming from Benny, it—well, it was just wrong.

Oblivious to Dean’s discomfort, Benny threw himself all into it. He bent his back, presenting his ass just like an Omega would. “Oh yeah, give me that huge knot!”

“Ugh, no!” Dean leaned back and pulled out, the queasy feeling in his stomach draining his cock faster than he thought possible. “Don’t do that!” He stepped away from the bed, damn near plastering himself against the wall.

Benny flipped over and stood up from the bed. To his credit, he didn’t try to approach Dean, just held his hands up and made a low, soothing shush, like he was calming a wild animal. An Alpha stopping in the middle of sex might as well be. “Hey chief, what just happened?”

It was a fair question. Dean wasn’t sure he knew the answer. “Don’t do that,” he said again. “That’s not—you shouldn’t say stuff like that!”

“Dean.” Voice low and calm, Benny took a step towards him. “What’s goin’ on here? What did I miss?”

“I don’t know what those other Alphas wanted from you, but I sure as hell don’t want that!” Dean snapped and instantly regretted it. Benny’s warm, soft eyes hardened up and he took a step back. “I’m sorry.” Dean hung his head. “That wasn’t fair. I don’t know what I’m feeling. It was great, you’re great. Something was off though. I don’t know why.”

“It’s alright. We’re new at this.” He chuckled softly and shook his head. “I never imagined doin’ the get to know you part after binding together body and soul.” He stepped towards Dean, relieved when he didn’t pull away. He took the other Alpha’s hands and brought them to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Why don’t you tell me what you want?”

This was an easier question. “I want to fuck you,” Dean said. “All those things you were saying, that’s what I hear when I fuck an Omega. You’re not an Omega, Benny, you’re a fucking Alpha. I want you to act like it.” Yes, that was exactly it. Dean didn’t want or need an Omega, he wanted his Alpha.

“Alright. You want an Alpha?”  There was a small shift in Benny’s posture, then, too quick for Dean to react, he turned them around and shoved him back on the bed. Climbing on top of him, Benny wrapped his large hand around Dean’s neck, a challenge in his eyes. “I’ll give you an Alpha. Now you’re gonna behave while I take what I want. Understand?”

Dean didn’t say anything. He thought his cock answered for him well. Harder than he was when they started, the weight of it held it down against his belly, coating his pubic hair with lube. He gave a little struggle for effect and Benny’s grip on his neck tightened in warning. “No funny business, now.” With one last squeeze, Benny grabbed for his cock like it belonged to him and straddled Dean’s hips. With no more preamble, Benny slammed down, taking him all in one go.

Dean gasped in a breath and bucked up, his hands gripping tight to Benny’s hips. “Sweet fuck!” he half shouted.

“Tha’s right,” Benny said, part growl, part purr. “I am the best you will ever know. You think just anyone gets this Alpha ass? Hell no. So you better appreciate it.”

“I do.” He nodded as best he could with Benny’s hand locked around his throat. “I love that I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”

“Good. Now shut up.” He leaned down and kissed Dean, wet and sloppy, tongue dominating his mouth and going wherever it pleased. All Dean could do was hold on for the ride.

Strong legs lifted Benny up before he crashed back down. His thighs gripped so tight, Dean knew he was going to bruise. Mmm, he liked that. A ring of bright purple around his sides and the tops of his hips. All of it from Benny.

A sharp slap sent his ears ringing. Open hand, flat palm across his cheek, nowhere near as hard as some punches they’d exchanged, but enough to get his attention. “Am I borin’ you, chief?” Benny snapped. He ground down on Dean’s cock. “This not enough to keep your attention?”

Dean gripped him tighter, fingernails cutting little half-moons into his skin. “No way. You’re all I can think about.”

“Damn right.”

Benny leaned forward and braced himself on the headboard. That was all the warning Dean got before Benny slammed down, then pulled almost completely off his cock. The tight rim of Benny’s hole squeezed around the head, making Dean’s toes curl. He pushed back, taking him all the way before pulling off again, and again. It was so quick, Dean thought _there’s no way this can feel so good_ , and yet. He moved so fast, Dean could barely catch his breath before the next move, and the next.

Growling deep in his chest, Dean latched onto Benny’s hips and pulled as hard as he could, stilling him. “What’s wrong?” The tough Alpha act fell away and Benny looked down at him, worried he’d done something wrong again.

Dean shook his head. “Nothing. It’s perfect. It’s just my turn.” Hands tight to Benny’s hips, he pushed hard enough to unseat him. His cock sliding out so quickly made them both gasp, but it was worth it to keep Benny off guard.

Dean pinned him to the mattress and snarled at him. Benny growled back, snapping his teeth for good measure, but lifted his hips at the same time, letting Dean back in. He took him up on the invitation, smearing himself with lube before pushing inside Benny’s still too-tight hole. “Fuck,” Dean cursed.

“You like that?” Benny growled.

“Yeah, I like how you squeeze my cock.”

Hips snapped forward and back, forward and back. It was easy to fall into a rhythm, especially with Benny’s howls of pleasure rattling the walls. Benny wrapped his long, strong legs around Dean and held on for all he was worth. The animal deep inside them both sat up and bayed at the moon. Sweat dripped into Dean’s eyes and down onto Benny’s chest, mixing their smells together. It happened every time they had sex, more and more until one day, there would be no telling them apart. Dean couldn’t wait for that to happen, when they were truly one.

Dean felt his orgasm coming a mile off. Benny had taken himself in hand and didn’t need anything more from him, but there was something missing. “Oh, yeah,” Benny moaned and threw his head back. The blood pumping through his veins under tanned, frangrantly sweaty skin literally made Dean’s teeth itch. He wanted Benny’s neck more than he’d ever wanted anything before.

Even though he knew he couldn’t leave a mating mark, and he knew it wouldn’t make a damn difference, Dean still lunged at Benny’s bared neck, sinking his teeth into the muscle where shoulder met neck. The tiniest hint of blood bathed his tongue and Dean moaned.

“Oh, oh, fuck!” They both jerked, coming hard. Benny’s muscles squeezed Dean, but it was nothing like an Omega milking him for every drop of come he had. A simply body process that came with orgasm. That didn’t make it any less fantastic and Dean moaned again, holding tight to Benny as they rode it out.

After the last spurt of pleasure, Dean did his best not to collapsed on top of Benny. He lolled over to the side and managed to collapse onto the bed instead. A thick, sweaty arm draped over his back. “Is that more what you wanted?”

Dean lifted his head and smiled at Benny. Tired eyes were half closed, his chest heaving a little to catch his breath. Dean still didn’t know how he lucked out and got such an amazing mate. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

“No problem, cher.” Benny closed his eyes and sighed, a wide smile across his face. “Wouldn’t mind tryin’ that again.”

Giving no care for the sticky sheets, they rearranged themselves, Benny spooning up behind Dean, his arm thrown over his side. Dean held his arm tight to his chest, feeling the gently slowing pulse pat-pat-pat against his skin. He took a deep breath, reveling in their smell. It hung like a cloud over the bed, keeping them inside a bubble of warmth until they were ready to face the world again. If Dean had his choice, they’d never leave this bed.

“Do you think it’ll always be like this?” he whispered. “Everyone I talked to says it fades with time.”

Benny shrugged. “I’ve heard that too. Personally, I think it depends on your mindset. If you think it’ll fade, it will.” He scooted closer and pressed his lips to the back of Dean’s neck. “If you think it won’t, it won’t. In the end, only time will tell who’s right.”

“That’s good,” Dean said. “I don’t think it’ll fade for us. I don’t want it to.”

“Neither do I.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is not supposed to be trans*. I've seen other Omega'verse stuff where the character is trans* and that's all well and good, but I'm not nearly well-versed enough in transgender issues to write Dean like that. This is simply about him smelling different. I thought that might be a situation that fit in this world nicely.


End file.
